You and I
by mikukiku newbie
Summary: kisah cinta yang berawal di rumah sakit. ini kisah mengharukan antara 2 orang yang saling mencintai. You and I until Forever,but… *fic romantis pertama miku. cekidot


**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**You and I © mikukiku**

**.**

**.**

**Title :** You and I…

.

**Author :** mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate

.

**Genre : **Romance.

.

**Disclaimer :** seperti yang sama-sama kita tau, Harvest Moon bukan punya saya. Harvest Moon punya Natsume. saya hanya meminjam nama para tokohnya saja.

.

**Warning :** OOC, sad ending, typo.

.

**Summary :** ini kisah mengharukan antara 2 orang yang saling mencintai. You and I until Forever ^^ but…

*maaf, miku ga bisa bikinin summary yang menarik. Tapi semoga Fic ini menarik dimata readers…

.

**~Happy Reading, RnR, NO COPAST~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ide cerita ini miku dapet waktu miku lagi buka-buka file K-pop di laptop. Pas lagi iseng buka MV 2NE1's Bom (봄) - You and I. datanglah penecerahan. Langsung deh miku ketik Fic ini ^^. Oh ya, ada beberapa perubahan, tambahan, de el el didalam Fic ini. Oh ya, apa ini termasuk SongFic? Yasudah, cukup sampai sini aja bincang-bincangnya. Semoga Readers suka ceritanya, review please…

**Background music : 2NE1's Bom (봄****) - You and I**

.

.

.

=**_Church_**=

Alunan musik pengiring pernikahan mengalun indah di telingaku.

"_You may kiss your bride_," ujar pastur carter pada lelaki dengan mata hitam obsidiannya yang berdiri tepat dihadapan ku saat ini.

"_I'm totally gonna make you happy, and let's work hard to make a happy family together_" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersipu malu dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Mukaku dan mukanya mulai mendekat. Mataku mulai tertutup dan - Cup

Aku segera melempar buket bunga yang sedari tadi ku pegang.

Dan lelaki pemilik obsidian indah itu menarikku berlari keluar _Church_, dan mengajakku menaiki _scooter_ merah kesayanganku yang sudah dihias dengan indah.

.

_No matter what happens  
Even when the sky is falling down  
I'll promise you  
That I'll never let you go_

.

Dengan berpegangan erat padanya, aku nikmati indah perjalanan kami yang entah tempat apa yang akan kami tuju. Aku tersenyum dibalik pungungnya. aku bahagia. ah… apa ini? Scooterku terbang? Dan, WAAAAH indah sekali pemandangan dari atas ini. Kulirik dia sekilas. Ternyata dia juga melihat kearahku. Aku tersipu dan tersenyum manis padanya. Hey, apa ini? Kami melewati bulan? Ada kembang api… KYAAAA indah sekali hari ini.

Gubrak!

'aduh, kepalaku -_-' batinku berteriak. Sambil mengelus kepalaku yang untungnya ga benjol.

Ya ampun… jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Ah tapi itu mimpi yang sangat indah. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan mimpi indahku disiang itu.

Pria tampan yang ada dimimpi indahku tadi adalah Trent. Trent merupakan salah satu pasien di _Mineral Hospital_. Yang aku tau, Trent terserang Hepatitis B. Sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu, kami berada di satu kamar yang sama. Tepatnya di kamar VIP 202.

.

mikukiku

.

**_Flashback on_**

**_Claire's Room_**

"mooooom, perutku sakit…" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"claire, kau kenapa?" tanya momy-ku panik sambil mengangkat ku ke atas kasur.

"perut ku….." erangku sambil memegangi perut.

Entah apa yang terjadi, perutku terasa sangat sakit. Apa aku salah makan? Ah entahlah, aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Jika kau merasakan sakit yang seperti ini, aku yakin kau juga tak akan mampu untuk berfikir.

Segera mom memanggil _ambulance_. Dan ketika aku dibawa masuk kedalam _ambulance, _aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

.

**_Mineral Hospital_**

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih.

'Ah bau ini' batinku.

Aku tau bau ini, ini bau rumah sakit. Tempat yang sangat ku benci =_=

Baru saja aku ingin mengangkat tubuhku, terasa sangat sakit dibagian perut.

"aduh…." Erangku sambil memegang perut.

"kau tak apa?" sapa seseorang.

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan dari yang ku dengar, suara itu berasal dari samping kanan. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk di kasur pasien yang berada disebelah kasurku. Ku perhatikan wajahnya, dia cukup tampan. Ummm tidak, diralat. Dia sangat tampan. Oh lihat, mata obsidian hitamnya itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Rambut hitamnya makin memperindah wajah di depan sana. Aku terpukau. Siapa dia? Ah kelihatannya dia juga pasien disini. Lihat saja baju rumah sakit yang digunakannya. Baju itu sama seperti yang ku kenakan sekarang.

"hey, apa kau baik-baik saja. Ku dengar kau baru saja operasi usus buntu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku tersadar. Ternyata sedari tadi aku terus memandanginya.

"ha? usus buntu? Operasi? mmm, ya aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin. Tapi kau siapa?" tanyakku penasaran.

"aku Trent, pasien dirumah sakit ini juga. Mulai hari ini, kau dan aku menempati ruangan ini bersama. Semoga kau lekas sembuh." Ujar Trent sambil tersenyum manis.

"namaku Claire, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi terimakasih, semoga kau juga segera sembuh," Ku berikan senyumku yang paling manis pada Trent.

Tiba-tiba mom masuk kedalam kamar…

"Claire, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya mom khawatir.

"sudah lumayan mom. Tapi aku tak bisa sembarangan menggerakkan badanku. Perutku masih sedikit sakit."

"setelah _anestesi_-nya menghilang, mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi kau akan segera merasa baikan."

"iya, mom"

"Trent, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya mom pada Trent.

Mom sudah mengenal Trent? Ah mungkin tadi mom sudah berkenalan dengan Trent.

"masih perlu perawatan tante." Ujar Trent sambil tersenyum.

"mom, aku lapar…"

"mereka bilang, kau harus mengeluarkan gas dulu sebelum kau bisa makan. Artinya, kau harus buang gas dulu Claire sayang," ujar mom sambil mengelus sayang kepalaku.

Mukaku merah. Apa yang baru mom katakan? Aku harus buang gas terlebih dulu? Ah ini benar-benar memalukan.

Kulirik Trent sekilas. Kulihat dia sedang menahan senyumnya. Ingin sekali aku cubit pipinya -_-

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku dan Trent sering sekali mengobrol, bercanda, jalan-jalan di taman _Mineral Hospital_. Pokoknya kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya saja, aku hanya 2 minggu dirumah sakit. Sehingga aku tak bisa lagi sesering kemarin bersama dengan Trent.

**_Flashback off_**

.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

.

= **_Claire's House_** =

Siang ini aku akan mengunjungi Trent. Ku persiapkan apa saja yang akan ku bawa. Ku ambil PS2 lama ku di dalam lemari, PSP merahku, dan beberapa koleksi komikku. Trent bilang, dia sangat bosan beberapa hari ini. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menemaninya bermain PS, PSP, dan membaca komik bersama. Mom juga setuju dengan ide yang ku buat, dan aku bisa menemani Trent sampai malam. Bahkan aku bisa menginap disana.

_Daddy _Trent dokter kepala di _Mineral Hospital_, dan _momy_ Trent merupakan dokter bedah yang cukup terkenal. Ternyata_ daddy_ dan _momy_ ku juga sudah lama mengenal daddy Trent. Dan ketika aku sakit kemarin, Aku ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama dengan Trent. Ternyata momy ku dan momy Trent lah yang mengatur semuanya.

Hari ini aku berencana menemani Trent hingga besok. Aku sedang libur kuliah. Jadi sekarang aku bisa sepuasnya bersama Trent. Ah senangnya ^^

.

.

.

Dengan santai aku mengendarai _Scooter_ merahku. Sesekali ku perhatikan toko-toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Sudah banyak beberapa toko yang memasang hiasan natal. Ya, seminggu lagi akan natal. Dan lihat, aku tertarik sekali dengan toko kue didepan sana.

Di dalam toko kue ini, aku melihat banyak sekali _cup cake_ yang lucu-lucu. Aku ingin sekali membuatkan beberapa untuk Trent. Akupun memilih beberapa bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat _cup cake_, dan memilih buku resep yang mudah dimengerti.

Segera aku membayar dikasir, dan memintanya untuk diantarkan kerumah. Aku tak ingin Trent tau aku akan membuat kejutan padanya.

Akupun melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun tak jauh dari toko _cup cake_ tadi, aku melihat sebuah pohon natal kecil yang cantik. Pohon natal itu telah memberiku inspirasi untuk rencana kejutan natal Trent nanti. Trent, aku akan membuat natal tahun ini menjadi natalmu yang paling indah. _I'm promise…_

.

mikukiku

.

= **_Mineral Hospital_** =

"hei claire, apa kabar? Ketempat Trent lagi hari ini?" seorang Suster cantik menyapaku.

"hai Suster ellli, kabarku baik. Iya, hari ini aku akan menemani Trent. Trent itu pasien kesayangan ku sih," ujarku sambil tersenyum malu.

"haha, ya ya. Seperti yang kami tau selama ini. Dia memang pasien kesayanganmu. Kau itu Suster pribadi Trent." Suster Elli tertawa, dia senang sekali menggodaku.

"Claire, sepertinya kau membawa sesuatu untuk Trent?"  
"iya. Aku membawa beberapa koleksi komik, dan aku membawa PS2 untuk bermain bersama Trent."

Suster Elli lah yang merawatku dulu. Dan dia juga yang merawat Trent. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Suster Elli, akupun segera kekamar Trent.

.

mikukiku

.

**_VIP 202_**

Kubuka pintu kamar Trent. Kulihat dia sedang menulis disebuah buku. Buku apa itu? Seperti buku catatan. Ah entahlah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Dan sepertinya dia belum menyadari kedatangan ku.

"Trent…" panggilku lembut padanya.

Trent akhirnya menoleh kearahku. Kulambaikan tanganku dan dia tersenyum. Segera dia simpan buku catatannya yang entah apa isinya. Dan buku itu berwarna merah. Yap, aku dan Trent sama-sama menyukai warna merah.

"Trent… tebak apa yang kubawa untukmu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke kasur Trent.

"Claire, memang kau membawakan apa untukku? Sepertinya tas yang kau bawa cukup berat." Tanya ingin tau

"kau kan ku suruh menebak Trent…" ujarku sambil mencubit lembut pipi Trent.

"aku tidak ahli dalam hal menebak Claire. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang kepalaku. Aku _blushing_.

"iya, aku tau kau tak ahli dalam menebak. Aku sudah makan Trent. Ah ya, ini kubawakan PS2 untuk kita mainkan berdua. ini PSP ku. Ku pinjamkan padamu. Dan ini komik yang kau pesan," kataku sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang yang kubawa tadi.

.

mikukiku

.

Aku dan Trent memilih untuk bermain _Need for Speed Most Wanted_, sudah lama aku tak bermain game balapan itu. Kami memilih mobil yang akan digunakan untuk balapan.  
"Claire, aku tak akan mengalah padamu…" ujar Trent tanpa menoleh padaku.

Kulirik Trent yang duduk disisi kanan. Sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar untuk mengalahkanku. Oh Trent… aku juga tak akan mengalah padamu.

"haha, aku akan mengalahkanmu Trent," _devil smirk_ terpampang jelas di wajahku saat ini.

_Race_ dimulai. Aku dan Trent sama-sama serius.

'saatnya iseng' batinku berteriak.

Dengan sok serius, aku menatap layar TV. Namun dikepala ku sudah ada rencana untuk mengganggu Trent bermain. Nyahahaha. Keluar sifat isengku.

ku tendang dengan pelan kaki Trent. Dia tak terganggu. Aku memikirkan cara lain. Dengan iseng aku tutup mata Trent dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri berusaha untuk tetap fokus bermain. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mobil kami bertabrakan. Trent sebal. Dia memandang kearah ku. Dan aku di gelitik sampai hampir menangis.

"hahaha Trent hahahaha… hen- ahaha- tikan. hahaha Aku tak tahan geli hahaha," sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Trent. Aku sudah berguling-guling di lantai. Trent kejam.

"tak kan kubiarkan kau berbuat curang Claire, haha…." Trent tertawa sadis.

Aku mencoba memohon padanya. "hahaha Trent, kumohon. Haha, hentikan. Aku tak kan curang lagi haha." Kata ku memohon sambil terus tertawa geli.

"baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Kami melanjutkan permainan. Dan akhirnya, AKU KALAH.

"Trent…. Setidaknya kau mengalah dong -_-" ujarku ngambek.

" kan sudah ku katakan, aku tak akan mengalah hari ini." Jawabnya santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

aku sok ngambek.

"claire…" panggil Trent.

"aku tak ingin berbicara padamu Trent," kata ku memalingkan muka.

"claire…" panggil Trent mau mendekat.

Haha, saatnya balas dendam. Langsung saja aku mendorong Trent menjauh. Ku gelitik kaki Trent. Ku gelitik badannya.

"hahaha Claire, ampuuuun. Hahaha geli," ujarnya menahan geli.

"kau jahat Trent. Rasakan akibatnya…"

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

= **_claire's house_** =

Besok sudah hari natal. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang pasti Trent akan suka. Dan sejak pagi tadi, aku sibuk membuat adonan _cup cake_. Trent… tunggu saja. Aku akan membuatkan _cup cake_ yang sangat enak untukmu. Aku membuat _cup cake_ berbagai warna. Aku tak sabar ingin kerumah sakit. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Trent.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

= **_Mineral Hospital_** =

Cup cake buatanku sudah siap ^^ sekarang aku akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Trent. Trent, aku akan membuatmu bangga.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

**_outsideVIP 202_**

Baru saja aku akan masuk ke kamar Trent, aku mendengar erangannya. Mendengar erangan kesakitan Trent membuatku seakan merasakan juga penderitaan yang dihadapinya. Dokterpun datang. Suster Elli mengikuti dari belakang. Namun dia masih sempat untuk menyapaku.  
"Claire, kau tunggu disini saja ya. Trent akan baik-baik saja."

Aku mulai menangis. Semoga saja Trent benar akan baik-baik saja.

.

mikukiku

.

**'Trent Pov'**

**_VIP 202_**

"aaarrrgghhhh badan ku…" erang ku menahan sakit di seluruh badan.

Hari ini rasanya begitu berat. Mataku berubah warna. Area putih di mataku sekarang berwarna kuning. Nafsu makanku berkurang drastis. Aku sering mual. Seluruh sendi ku terasa sakit. Aku tau ini semua merupakan gejala penyakitku. Hepatitis B. Dari awal aku juga sudah sering mengalami gejala seperti ini. Namun hari ini terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa? Dan sekarang aku lebih banyak duduk di kursi roda. Aku tak mampu untuk berjalan terlalu sering.

Dokter dan Suster Elli datang. Mereka memberikan beberapa suntikan. Entah apa itu. Dan aku di berikan beberapa obat. Rasa sakitku mulai sedikit hilang. Setelah Dokter dan Suster Elli memberikan obat dan yang dibutuhkan, mereka pun keluar. Tiba-tiba Claire masuk kedalam kamar. Kulihat di kelopak matanya masih tersisa air mata. Claire menangis…

"Claire, kau jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin kau menangis karena melihat keadaan ku saat ini,"

Claire terdiam.

"kau tau Claire, jika aku pergi jauh nanti. Aku harap kau tak kan menagis jika mengunjungiku nanti" kata ku tersenyum pahit.

"Trent _Pabbo_. Trent Bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tak akan pergi jauh. Kau akan selalu ada di dekatku." Kata Claire kesal.

"Claire, kemarilah. Duduk disini," kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk samping kasurku.

Claire duduk disampingku. Di tangannya kulihat dia membawa bungkusan. Bungkusan apa itu?

"Claire, kau tau. Kau sangat berarti untuk ku. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang selalu setia menemaniku. Claire, aku ingin kau memakainya," ujarku pada Claire sambil mengambil cincin emas yan sangat _simple_ dari dalam saku bajuku. Dan memakaikannya pada Claire.

"Trent… apa ini?" tanya Claire masih bingung dan terkejut.

"ini cincin dariku. Memang tak seberapa. Ini hanya cincin sementara kok. Aku harap kau suka memakai cincin itu. Ah ya, pasangkan cincin ini di jariku juga." Aku menjulurkan tangan kiriku sambil memberikan sebuah cincin perak untuk dipasangkan di tanganku..

Claire memakaikan cincin peraknya di tanganku. Lalu tak ku sangka tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Trent, aku sangat bahagia," ujar Claire terlihat senang sambil masih memelukku.

"aku senang kau bahagia,"

"Trent, lihat ini. Aku membawakan _cup cake_ untukmu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri loh," Claire mengulurkan bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi, dan dia masih sempat menyombongkan diri.

Aku mengambil sebuah _cup cake_. Mmm rasanya enak sekali. Dia pasti berusaha keras untuk membuat ini.

"Thank's Claire. Aku sangat menyukainya" ku berikan senyum terindahku.

.

mikukiku

.

_In evening_

**_Still in VIP 202_**

Claire memilih untuk menemaniku di rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sudah tertidur di kasur sebelah. Lihat wajahnya, damai sekali aku memandangnya.

'aaarrrrrgghhhhh, badan ku terasa sakit lagi' erang ku di dalam hati.

Aku tak ingin membuat Claire terbangun. Ku putuskan untuk keluar sebentar, ku arahkan kursi roda keluar kamar.

.

mikukiku

.

= **_outside the hospital_** =

'apa aku harus mengakhiri ini semua? Apa aku harus menjatuhkan diri dari kursi roda ini untuk mengakhiri sakit ini?' aku mulai bingung, banyak anak tangga dibawah sana yang menantiku. Apa yang harus ku pilih?

"baiklah aku akan memilih" ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Kumundurkan kursi rodaku agak jauh dari pinggir tangga, ku pacu kecepatan kursi rodanya. Lalu….

.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

.

BRAAAAK

Bunyi keras terdengar. Kursi rodaku terpelanting tak tentu arah. Dan aku…

Ya aku memilih untuk loncat sebelum kursi roda terjatuh. Aku terbaring di pinggir tangga. Dan menatap langit malam yang pekat.

"Claire, aku tak sanggup untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Kau telah memberiku semangat untuk hidup. Aku pun tersenyum sambil mengingat wajah cantik Claire. Aku akan berusaha kuat di depan Claire.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

= **_VIP 202_** =

Dengan perlahan aku memasuki kamarku. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah kasurku. Saat itu, mataku mengarah pada Claire yang sedang tertidur.

"Claire, parasmu mengalihkan duniaku…" ucapku pelan. Sambil terus memperhatikan setiap senti wajahnya.

'Apa yang sedang Claire lakukan didalam mimpinya? Mengapa dia tersenyum?' batinku.

Segera ku keluarkan notebook merahku, ku gambar lagi sketsa wajah Claire. Ya, aku memang sudah sering menggambar wajah Claire. Dari pertama kali dia dirumah sakit ini, hingga saat dia menemaniku. Dan banyak pula puisi yang tercipta hanya untuknya.

'kenapa Claire memegang keningnya? Sambil senyum-senyum lagi' tanya ku didalam hati heran.

.

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

.

**_'Claire Pov'_**

= **_in Claire's Dream_** =

Aku menggandeng erat tangan Trent. Ku sandarkan juga kepalaku di pundaknya. Kami sama-sama menatap ke sebuah kereta bayi.

'HA? Kereta BAYI?bayi siapa ini?'

"honey, selamat. Kau telah menjadi seorang ibu. Dan aku sekarang seorang ayah." Ujar Trent senang sambil memelukku.

Aku bingung, namun senang. Tiba-tiba ada Pastur Carter dan Suster Elli memberikan selamat.

Wah, aku sudah memiliki anak….

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Saat aku akan melangkah untuk menggendong _baby_, tiba-tiba aku terpeleset. Dan BRUK… keningku terasa sakit!

.

.

Segera ku buka mata. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Trent sedang memperhatikan aku sedang tidur. Aku _blushing_. Dan segera bangkit dari kasur.

"hay Trent…" sapaku malu-malu.

Trent hanya tersenyum manis.

Ku alihkan mataku dari matanya. Di meja kecil disamping kasur, kulihat notebook Trent tergeletak begitu saja. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini. Akan ku ambil bukunya. Baru saja tangan ku akan meraih buku milik Trent. Trent sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. Ah aku sebal. Aku berusaha untuk merebutnya. Namun sia-sia…

Gerakan Trent memang lebih cepat.

.

mikukiku

.

_In Christmas Day_

= M**_ineral Hospital Rooftop _**=

Tepat pada saat saju pertama turun, aku segera membawa Trent ke atap Mineral Hospital dengan menggunakan kursi rodanya. Tentu saja tak lupa aku memberikan penutup mata agar dia tak mengetahui kejutan terindahku hari ini.

Setelah sampai di atas atap. Penutup mata Trent ku buka, dan ku ingatkan dia agar tak mengintip.

"Trent, awas saja kalau kau sampai mengintip," ancam ku pada Trent.

Trent menggaruk kepalanya yang aku tau sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak gatal. Dan menjawab,

" tentu saja Claire, aku akan sabar menunggu…"

Ku hidupkan proyektor yang telah ku siapkan. Kulihat Trent mulai membuka matanya sedikit. Aku mulai mengecat kain hitam di depan ku dengan cat putih. Trent nampak sangat bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dengan semangat aku terus mengecat, sedikit demi sedikit gambar dari proyektor mulai terlihat. Namun belum sepenuhnya. Trent semakin bingung.

Dengan tetap bersemangat aku mengecat. Dan berteriak…  
"Trent, ini salah satu hadiah natal dariku… semoga kau suka"

Aku terus mengecat, dan terlihatlah pohon natal yang sangat indah. Di hiasi dengan berbagai warna lampu yang kelap-kelip, pita merah, dan sebuah bintang besar di puncak pohonnya. Aku segera melihat ekspresi Trent, dia nampak sangat terkejut. Dan ku lihat dia menangis di atas kursi rodanya. Aku rasa itu tangisan bahagia Trent. Aku loncat-loncat sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Trent, aku bawakan pohon natal untukmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, semoga kau segera sembuh"

"Claire… terima kasih. Ini natal terindah di dalam hidupku. Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu," jawab Trent sambil berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Dia melangkah kearahku, memelukku, dan mencium keningku dengan sayang.

Aku bahagia. Ini natal terindahku….

.

mikukiku

.

= **_in graveyard _**=

Aku berjalan memasuki halaman _graveyard,_ tangan kiriku memegang erat notebook milik Trent. Lalu berhenti di sebuah nisan bertuliskan RIP Trent. Aku berdiri diam beberapa menit di depan nisan tersebut. Sambil terus menahan agar air mata ini tak keluar. Aku telah berjanji padanya.

"Trent… aku datang untuk melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu. Lihatlah aku. Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Janji ku padamu agar tak menangis jika mengunjungimu. Ah ya, cincin yang kau berikan padaku akan ku simpan dan ku jaga baik-baik," Aku mengelus nisan Trent. Angin menghembuskan udara yang menyejukkan. Ku pejamkan mata. Dan kubayangkan saat-saat indahku bersama Trent.

Ku buka notebook milik Trent. Disana banyak sekali sketsa wajahku. Banyak juga puisi indah yang Trent tulis hanya untukku. Baru aku tau, ternyata Trent itu memiliki jiwa seni. Ku peluk buku itu, dan kulangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Trent.

"Trent, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu…"

.

_Just you and i_

_Forever_

_And ever_

.

.

mikukiku

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Holla.

akhirnya miku bisa publish juga cerita baru. Ini cerita sebenarnya udah lama mau di publish. Cuma bau kelar hari ini.

Huft, ini efek libur. Efek lebaran. Jadi miku males publish cerita baru -_-  
*dilempar printer

Hehe, gimana Readers? Suka ceritanya?

Semoga pada suka yaaa ^^  
*maksa

Oke, di tunggu Reviewnya J

Kritik dan saran juga diharapkan ^^

* * *

_With Love_

Mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate

* * *

NB : mungkin ini cerita bakal miku buat sekuelnya ^^


End file.
